Do Whatever You Want
Do Whatever You Want is the seventh episode of season 1 and the seventh episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on February 22nd, 2015. Plot The episode begins in a lift of the Traball school, where a man is going up to the building. The man gets into the headmaster's office, grabs an object from his pocket with a spiral and moves it. The scene changes to Kimberly's classroom, where a noise is heard in the speakers. Then the teacher says: "I'll teach you the most difficult part of algebra: derivatives and integrals. And since you're in seventh grade, you have to…" and she remains silent. After a few seconds she says to the students: "You can go play, do whatever you want". Some students are very happy about this, but Kimberly sees something that isn't normal. Kimberly tells the teacher: "Is everything okay?" and the teacher responds: "Yes, and you have free time… for an indefinite period." Kimberly leaves the classroom, and meets Karla and many more students in the corridors. Kimberly tells her sister: "Has your teacher also told you to do what you want?" and Karla says yes. Kimberly says that something's wrong, and then she decides that the two will talk to the headmaster. The two girls go to the headmaster's office, and meet the headmaster. Kimberly tells him that if they don't have anything to do, they'll go home, but they need permission to skive off. The headmaster says: "Of course, Kimberly, you're free to go home with your sister!" and gives them permission to go home. The girls don't understand anything, and they say that if the teachers of the school were like this the next day, they'll communicate it to Jordy Kúdigy. The girls arrive home, and their parents ask why they've returned so soon. Kimberly gives them the headmaster's authorisation, and they say they don't know what happens at school. The parents read the authorisation and say: "Well, stay". Kimberly tells Karla: "Would you like to take a look at my project? It's not a normal thing, my project has some secrets". Karla says: "Let's see it!" and the two girls go to Kimberly's room. Then Kimberly pulls an object out of a cupboard and shows it to Karla, and says: "That's a portal, using another stolen object from the Federation Starfleet. I also tell you that I accidentally activated it a few days ago, but I don't know what happened". Karla responds: "Activate it one more time!" but Kimberly says that now isn't the time. The next day, the two girls return to school, but they find the same situation: the classrooms are closed and empty, and the headmaster says that there's no school until further notice. Kimberly tells Karla that they'll speak with Jordy, and the two girls leave school. Kimberly and Karla take the STK trains to the Kasa Tot hotel, and there Jordy tells them: "I must talk urgently with you". The girls enter Jordy's office, and there Jordy explains that a few days ago a portal opened between the prime universe and a parallel universe near the school for some unknown reason, and maybe someone has come out of the portal. Karla wants to say that they have the object which creates portals, but Kimberly says: "We have no idea why that portal has been opened". The girls hear a noise, and Jordy says: "Have you come with someone else?" and the girls don't know why Jordy is asking this. Then Jordy reveals that Karla's boyfriend is at the door. Karla asks her boyfriend why he's here, and the boyfriend replies that he wanted to observe the Kasa Tot building and has seen her and Kimberly enter the building, and wanted to make a scare joke. But since they were talking about strange things, he stood still, listening to what they were saying. Karla proposes to tell him what's happening, and Jordy accepts. Then Jordy says that they should find a way to get the teachers of the Traball school back to normal. Kimberly asks if the portal is closed, and Jordy says it only opened for 6 minutes and 42 seconds. Then Jordy says that they've warned the Federation Starfleet about the matter, but they've responded that they need someone with great powers to enter the office of the school's headmaster and use the powers to remove an object, but it has a great protection and the phaser pistols don't work. Kimberly asks if Admiral 19 or his girlfriend could do this task, but Jordy replies that the headmaster has been programmed to detect Admiral 19 and his team and ban them from entering, but Kimberly and Karla could enter without problems. The girls accept, and Jordy will prepare them to do the mission. Karla's boyfriend wants to help, but Karla says it's a dangerous mission and he has to stay in the Kasa Tot. Jordy gives Kimberly and Karla some costumes and some phaser pistols in case problems arise, and says that he'll teleport them to nearby Traball school. Karla says she has never used the teleporter, and she's afraid. Jordy says that the officers of the Federation Starfleet always do it, and she shouldn't worry. Jordy teleports Kimberly and Karla at the entrance of the school, and the girls enter the school. They take the lift and go up to the first floor, where the object is. The girls see the teachers asleep in the classrooms, because they're under the effect of the object from the other universe. Karla picks up her phaser pistol and asks Kimberly how it works, but Kimberly says not to press any buttons because Jordy has programmed the pistol to stun and it could deprogramme to hurt or kill. The girls enter the headmaster's office and find the object in a hole in the wall and a force field around the hole. Kimberly and Karla use their powers together to disconnect the force field, and they get it. Then they must remove the object from the hole in the wall, and use their powers. The two girls concentrate to achieve their goal, and in the end they manage to take out and destroy the object. The headmaster and teachers of the school return to normal, and the headmaster finds the girls in his office. The headmaster asks Kimberly and Karla what they're doing in his office, and Kimberly responds asking if he remembers anything from the last two days. The headmaster says no, but orders the girls to leave his office. Kimberly says that they were looking for something but they're leaving, and the two girls again take the STK trains to go to the Kasa Tot. But at the hotel's door is Karla's boyfriend, who says that a man has kidnapped Jordy and taken him away in a car, and he has seen him but he was safe because he was hiding. But then Jordy appears, saying that everything's fine and there's no problem. Karla's boyfriend doesn't know what has happened and doesn't understand anything. Karla asks Jordy what happened, but Jordy is acting in a very strange way and tells the three teenagers that they should go back to their homes. Karla's boyfriend says that his parents are waiting for him, kisses Karla and tells her to find out what's happening with Jordy and how he has seen that he was kidnapped and then he's fine again. Karla replies: "Now go home, we'll talk. And if there's a problem, call me". Kimberly and Karla also go to their home. And in the girls' house, Karla says that she's certain that something's happening with Jordy, and possibly he has been kidnapped as her boyfriend said and the Jordy they've seen is a double. Kimberly says that they'll discover another day what's happening, but now they'll rest, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Feu el que vulgueu es:Haced lo que quisiereis fr:Faites ce que vous vouliez gl:Facede o que quixerdes it:Fate quello che vogliate pt:Fazei o que quiserdes ro:Faceţi ce vreţi ru:Делайте, что хотите